Users of coin operated laundering appliances typically put their clothing into an appliance along with a payment and then wait for completion of a wash or dry cycle. The appliance typically does not have a lock mechanism or a means of disabling operations when an unauthorized user attempts to remove clothing. Users of coin operated laundry machines are subjected to wasted waiting time and potential theft. Further, typical coin operated laundry machines require exact change for their operation creating further inconvenience, particularly if a nearby change machine is out of order or non-existent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,656 by Keppler discusses a laundry dryer that has a humidity sensor that can determine the end of a drying cycle and provide a corresponding signal over the air to a hand-held receiver. Such a system neglects the practicalities of laundry facilities where thefts can easily occur or where exact change is not found. Thus, a need exists for a convenient method and apparatus that not only provides a wireless tether for warning of a completed task, but further conveniently completes a financial transaction while preventing theft of time and clothing.